¿Acaso eres un ser de la noche?
by NuttGreen
Summary: Acaso los repentinos ataques eran solo una advertencia para lo que le estaba sucediendo tendra el valor de calmar sus ansias y sed . Hay mas como el , tendra que cuidar a los que ama...


**Capitulo 1 : **

**Secretos**

_Intente tomar tus manos esa vez pero solo logre ver tu rostro triste , tus ojos reflejaban a un delicado ser , nunca pedí nada …nunca te pedí nada , solo pensé que hubiera sido egoísta de mi parte decirte que te quedaras …._

_Me fui encerrando en mi mismo , sabia muy bien que nada de lo que hiciera en cualquiera de mis vidas te ayudaría a salir de donde estabas , acaso tenia que soportar verte con otras personas …._

_Creo que no ._

Era una noche hermosa y la brisa que se hacia presenta daba una sensación de paz , el inconfundible aroma de los cerezos floreciendo nos daba una grata sensación de tranquilidad pero por alguna razón alguien no podía sentir lo mismo .

_-Estas bien ? …_

_-No te preocupes Suzuno , pasara … _

_-No te creo nada pero no te voy a obligar a decirlo …_

_-Gracias ….. _

El chico de cabello blanco se cruzo de brazos y miro por la ventana no se veía nada en las calles estaba demasiado tranquilo , no era común pero en coacciones se agradecía un poco de paz para poder pensar.

_-Y que aremos ahora? _

_-No tengo idea pero las cosas se an vuelto un poco complejas desde …-_No logro terminar la oración cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho que lo dejo sin aliento .

Suzuno se apresuro para sujetarlo le miro un poco molesto sabia muy bien que si seguía esforzandose de esa manera algún día le pasaría la cuenta .

_-Entiendo que no quieras resignarte a ello , pero el único que se esta asiendo daño eres tu …_

_-Lose muy bien pero no tengo intenciones de que me miren con lastima , no soportaría ver esa esprecion de pena …no podría seguir viviendo así …_

_-Lo entiendo , vamos mejor ve a dormir , por ultimo en eso me aras caso ,no? _

Ambos chicos se miraron para luego reír un poco .

Con cuidado lo dejo en su cuarto para salir y ver la cara de pelo rojo .

_-Y tu que haces aquí ? -_Dijo de manera fría y cortante .

_-Nada , te iba a preguntar lo mismo , pero no importa … Oye como esta Hiroto? _

-_Como siempre , creo que se sobre cargar por hoy lo tube que acostar temprano …-_ suspiro y se encogió de hombros para ver como era abrazado de improviso _- Ah .. y eso por que ?_

_-No se …_ - Y solo sonrio un poco apenado .

_-Nagumo si no quieres que te meta mi zapatilla por el trasero ya sabes que hacer …_

Nagumo no lo pensó dos veces y lo soltó sabia muy bien que las amenazas de Suzuno eran serias ,pues la ultima vez que no lo tomo enserio térmico con los ojos morados y un dedo roto , todos los chicos lo apodaron mapache por todo un mes.

Ambos solo se limitaron a irse a sus respectivos cuartos sin embargo alguien no había hecho caso a ello, Hiroto estaba de pie apoyando su espalda en la muralla de su habitación , estaba un poco molesto por la situación , sentia como era una carga para sus dos amigos mas cercanos aunque estos lo negaran el sentia que lo estaba asiendo .

La noche fue larga pero sin problemas Nagumo y Suzuno discutían por quien prepararia el desayuno para su sopresa la mesa estaba servida , Hiroto aparecia con un plato con tostadas para luego decir .

_-Espero que hayan dormido bien chicos , me desperte temprano y no pude seguir durmiendo así que prepare el desayuno para mantenerme ocupado en algo _

_-Ah ...eso no tiene nada que ver lo que paso anoche ?_ - Suzuno se sento y miro a Hiroto el cual nego todo.

Por otra parte Nagumo solo se sento y comenzó a comer lo que estaba servido en la mesa , el era un chico de muy pocas palabras cuando se trataba de comida .

Los otros dos miraban a su hambriento amigo , de alguna manera les daba risa y les recordaba a un chico peli-verde que tenia un apetito un poco peculiar .

_-Que sera de Midorikawa ? -_Dijo Hiroto mientras servia el agua en las tazas.

_-Creo que fue a ver a su familia ..._-Suzuno abria el frasco de mermelada .

Por otro parte Nagumo asia unos sonidos extraños con la boca llena como afirmación de lo que había dicho Peli-blanco esto desencadeno que una zapatilla volara en dirección de la cara de Nagumo el cual quedo O.K en el suelo .

_-Rallos me manche con mantequilla mi zapatilla , ahora tendre que limpiarla ..._

Hiroto solo se limito a reír se podia ver como una gotita recorria su cien , esta escena era de todos los dias .

/

owo POR FIN TERMINE UN CAPITULOOOO !-baila por todo el lugar lanzando corazones gay`s(?)

Bueno espero que les guste es un poco de todo , aunque como siempre mi pareja favorita ! sera Hiroto x Midorikawa ssadsadasdsad - babea-

Mientras transcurra la historia espero que salgan mas cosas lindas owo !

xD dsadsa bueno eso ARRIBA LOS CHITITAS FUTBOLEROS


End file.
